


Larry Stylinson-A journey

by LS2010



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, One Direction Hiatus, One Direction Tours, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LS2010/pseuds/LS2010
Summary: Takes place in 2012/2013 and leads up to the present. Just a warning there is mpreg so. Also I suck at summaries but I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to write about it. I’ve also always imagined Harry shorter than Louis so he’s going to be shorter, so basically they switched heights. Louis 5’11 Harry 5’9. I really don't know how long this is going to be, I'll probably end it at some point but right now that's not in my mind.





	Larry Stylinson-A journey

Harry pov

Today’s Louis birthday and I really want to ask him something but I’m afraid of what he is going to say. I want to ask him if he wants to have a baby. I know I’m only 18 and he just turned 21 but I know I want to spend the rest of my life and start a family with him. We’ve talked about it before when we first started dating but not much anymore, and now I really want to start trying. I just have to figure out the right time to tell him I want a baby.

“Haz?” Louis asked taking me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“What’s wrong baby?” he asked.

“Nothing just thinking”

“About what?”

“About what we are going to do today” I replied.

“Ah, well I have an idea”

“Oh yeah and what is that?” I asked.

“How about we start off the day with a little birthday sex” he said, then kissed me. I quickly opened my mouth and he pulled me into his lap. It quickly turned into a heated makeout session, then I broke away. 

“Lou your family is all throughout the house what if they hear us?”I asked.

“Then you’ll just have to be quiet” he replied then kissed me again. 

Then Louis flipped us so he was on top and I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him down. He broke the kiss and latched his mouth on my neck and started giving me little hickeys. He unlatched himself and I quickly pulled his shirt off and he did mine. He started kissing down my chest until he reached the top of my sweatpants. 

“Can I?” he asked. I nodded back and he pulled down my sweatpants and underwear at the same time. 

He went further completely ignoring my hard on and liked a fat stripe across my hole and did that a few more times then really stared eating me out. I moan in pleasure as he pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. He keeps going but harder and I’m reaching my climax which makes me moan even more. 

“Lou I’m gonna cum” I say  
“Cum for me baby” he says back

I groan as he keeps going and I get closer and closer to coming. I let out a silent scream as I cum but I want more. 

“Uh Lou fuck me”  
“Are you sure?” he asks, I nod my head.  
He opens the bead side drawer and fishes out lube and a condom. I stop his hand as he pulls out the condom.  
“I don’t want to use one and you know I’m on birth control so it’s fine.” I lied about the birth control part like always.  
“Ok. I love you baby.” He says.  
“I love you too babe, now finger me.”

He chuckles a little then lined up his lubed finger and starts teasing my hole.  
“Lou come on”  
“Ok”  
He puts the first finger in me and I moan in pain and pleasure. He does that for a few minutes then puts the second one in then the third.  
“Lou I’m ready”  
“You sure baby”  
“Yes” I moan out.  
He takes off his pants then lubes up his cock and starts teasing my hole. I whimper until he starts pushing in, then I moan in pain and pleasure but mostly pleasure. 

“Uh Lou your so big” I say as he finally bottoms out and I adjust to his size before I moan out  
“Move.”  
He starts to move slowly then starts picking up the pace and the room is soon filled with moans, pants, and “I love you’s.”  
“Lou, faster”  
He starts going harder and faster and I’m soon reaching my climax.  
“Louis, right there” I scream out as he hits my prostate. He keeps hitting my spot until I reach my climax.  
“Lou” I scream out as I cum, long forgotten that the rest of his family is in the house. He try’s pulling out but I tell him to keep going.  
“Ugh shit Haz” he grunts while he cums inside me. He pulls out then lays beside me.  
“I love you Haz”  
“I love you too babe, happy birthday”  
“Thank you. Is something wrong you look a little off?”  
“No nothings wrong” I reply. Of course he knows something is wrong he can see right through me I can’t lie to him.  
“Ok, now let’s go take a shower” he says. He picks me up and we head into the bathroom. Now I just got to decide how and when I tell him I want to have a baby. 

...

Louis pov 

I could tell something was off with Harry but I just pushed it past me. After our shower I quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the kitchen to see my mom cooking breakfast. 

“Good morning, mum”  
“Good morning birthday boy. Sounds like you and Harry had fun up there.” She says  
“Ugh you heard that please don’t tell Haz you did. Did anyone else hear?”  
“I promise I won’t tell him and for the other part no, no one else heard”  
“Thank god” I reply.

After a few minutes of talking about what we are going to do for the day, which is usually nothing then dinner/a party at night, I ask her if Harry seemed off at all yesterday. 

 

“He seemed fine to me” she reply’s 

“Can you just let me know if he tells you anything or if you can talk to him at some point?” I ask

“Sure honey”

“Thanks” 

As I leave the kitchen to go to the living room Harry walks downstairs. 

“Is your mum up?” He asks 

“Yeah she’s in the kitchen making breakfast” I reply 

“Ok, thanks babe” he gives me a quick kiss then goes to the kitchen while I go to where the rest of my family is. 

...

Harry pov 

As Louis walks away I head into the kitchen.  
“Good morning Jay” 

“Good morning love” 

“Can I talk to you about something”

“Of course”

“Has Louis ever talked about having kids?” I asked. 

“I mean he has always wanted kids but he definitely started talking about having kids more ever since he got together with you and a lot more recently too” she reply’s. 

“Really?” Why did he never talk to me about it, I thought to myself.

"mm hm" 

“Why’d you ask?” Jay asks me. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking for a while and I know I’m only 18 and Lou just turned 21 but I sorta want a baby and I don’t know how or when to tell him. I also might have been telling him the last couple of months that I’m on birth control so he stops using condoms.”

“Harry! Why would you do that?” She asks. 

“Because I’m afraid of what he will say”

“Oh honey you know he loves you. What are you so afraid of?”

“That he’ll say no or that we have to wait until we’re married or something like that” I reply. 

“Well you never know, why don’t you just tell him tonight?”

“No, I don’t wanna ruin his birthday with my silly thing”

“It’s not silly and your going to have to tell him sooner rather than later” she says. 

“Yeah I know can we just stop talking about this now. Do you need any help with anything?”

“Yeah can you start make the eggs?”

“Of course” I reply. 

And we didn’t talk about it for the rest of the day. 

...

Louis pov

The rest of the day goes fine but now it’s the end of the night and Harry has been acting weird all day and I need to find out what it is. While we’re getting ready for bed I’m finally going to get it out of him. 

“Haz, are you going to tell me what’s wrong?” I ask. 

“Nofting frong” He reply’s while still brushing his teeth. 

“Haz I could understand what you said” 

“I said nothings wrong”

“Well obviously something is. I don’t know why you won’t just tell me?”

“It’s none of your business” he reply’s.

“Obviously it is or you wouldn’t be acting like this. Baby please tell me I’m getting worried.” 

“I’m afraid of what you’ll say or what you’ll do” he says in a low voice as he stares at his feet. 

“Hey hey look at me” I say as I take his face in my hands. “I will always love you and I will never leave you no matter what, so now tell me please?”

...

Harry pov

Here goes nothing, I have to tell him at some point. 

“I want to have a baby” I finally say.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you liked the first chapter this is my first fic and I may also add ziam into this at some point but I don't know yet, so if you're into that let me know.


End file.
